


What is a "Good" Life?

by SailorOfShips



Category: Van Helsing (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, No Rising, No Spoilers, POV First Person, Starting at episode one, Susan POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorOfShips/pseuds/SailorOfShips
Summary: What would have happened after Vanessa removed Tommy from Susan's life if the rising never occurred?*This is an alternate universe (AU) that means no vamps or powers or anything!**Also this is my first fanfic (please go easy)





	What is a "Good" Life?

Life can be an array of things. It could be cheerful and wonderful like seeing your husband or wife after a long day, reconnecting with a long lost friend, or even receiving a smile that gets you through the day. As much as I wished and wished, it was never my life. I grew up on a farm with my mother and father. My father was a drunk abusive piece of garbage human being. My mother tried the best as she could raising me, but I could not have any part of that factor of my life. But I finally grew up and moved away, pushing past these obstacles to make my life worth something. Anything. 

Tommy came in my life years after moving to Seattle, at first it was one of the best things that have ever happened to me. At least I thought it was. We had a happy relationship while it lasted. I would even go so far as to say that I loved him. He wasn't the first person who I loved to hit me, but going through it a second time doesn't make it easier. The first time he came back with a bottle of wine and flowers, and like the idiot I am, I forgave him. The second time was a mistake, everyone makes them. he said he was trying to stop. After countless times, (I lost track of how many bruises and cuts I had after each fight) I became hopeless thinking that this is my life. Nothing will change, I am, like many others, will not have a good life. We just weren't born with a good roll. This is how life is, nothing can change that. I believed that for a few weeks before I could no longer stand it. I did try to move on and break up with him, but again, like every other time I tried to stand up for myself, it ended badly. One night I told myself that that was the night. I would stand up to him and dump his ass. But like every other time, it blew up in my face. We fought again, when he finally got tired of tossing me around, he stormed out, only to run into my neighbor, and best friend, Vanessa Helsing. 

Out of everything in my life, I can safely say that Vanessa is the only person on this planet that I trust with my entire being. She was always there for me, after every fight, slap, or punch she was their afterword. Even if she was pacing back and forth saying that if saw Tommy again she would, well let's just say it wasn't pretty. And that night, Vanessa did see him and she did live up to her promise. I did have friends growing up in school, but something about Vanessa was just... Different. When we talked, it was the single most important element in my life. When we accidentally brushed against each other or sat next to each other, it was electrifying, like millions of tiny sparks flew through my body. This never happened before with anyone in my life. Past friends, partners, and lovers, it was unknown and terrifying. And wonderfully amazing. I loved each and every second of it. When I first started to feel this for my best friend, I thought nothing of it. It was just what friends felt for each other. At least that is what I kept telling myself. After binge-watching trashy romantic movies, I began to understand what true love is and what it was like. And that was also the same point I found myself confronting my sexuality. 

I thought that discovering who I truly am would be earth-shattering, but it wasn't. If anything it helped me figure out a lot about myself and my relationships with the people around me. But life was the same the next day. Except when it comes to Vanessa because with Vanessa nothing is simple. It was easy coming to terms with having a crush on your best friend who you have known for what seemed years. But what was hard was what to do with this new information. Everything about her was perfect. How she walked, how she treated Dylan, even how she lived with her strong comforting aura affecting everyone around. This was one of the many, many, reasons why I wanted to move on from Tommy. To move past his abusive nature, not just for me, but for the person I was meant to be. 

And now, he is gone. With Vanessa's help, he will never be apart of my life again. 

-_-_-_-_-_-

After smashing Tommy's face in the wall, I invited Vanessa over after Dylan went to bed for the draining of many bottles of wine. And now this new problem arrived. Scratch that, problems that arrived. First, Vanessa is coming over. What should I do? Just flat out throw myself to the ground and kiss her feet in thanks, or just a quick thanks and move on? This entire affair is new! No one has ever stood up for me like she did, and it does not help that she is one of the most beautiful person I have ever laid my eyes on. And now she is knocking on my door, and I am still a mess. This night is going to end so well. 

As I walk to the door I quickly check my hair in the mirror and making sure there is not a single strand out of place. Just as I am about to answer the door, the feeling of butterflies erupts in my stomach at the thought of seeing Vanessa again. I really need to get my feelings into check before I do something I regret. As I open the door I can feel a giant smile appear on my face as I see her again. 

"Hi" 

I sigh internally at my stupidity.

"Hi yourself," Vanessa replies, "Hows the eye?"

"It's fine, and please come in and help me devour this wine!" As she walks into the living room in my small apartment, I head to the kitchen to the grab the wine and glasses. I take this time to take a deep breath and prepare for tonight. All I want to do is to thank her and nothing more. 

I set the bottle of wine on the table when I settle on the couch next to Vanessa. "You okay? You look nervous? You know that I won't let him come back right?"

The smile returns to my face as I hear how much she cares. "I fine, you don't have to worry about me so much"

As she takes a drink, she moves her hand and puts it on top of mine and giving it a squeeze. "Yes. Yes, I do." She said quietly. She quickly coughed and spoke up, "Uh, wanna watch some movies?"

I just nod still stunned by the fact that she still has yet to remove her hand from my own.

-_-_-_-_-_-

After a couple bottles of wine are gone Vanessa and I are both leaning on each other, hands and arms still intertwined. We both are half asleep and not paying any attention to some random movie that is playing in the background. 

"Do you do that a lot?" I said out of nowhere. It was just a thought going through my head.

"Do what?"

"You know just come to a person's rescue like it was nothing"

"What are you talking about? You are my best friend." Vanessa said as she starts to wake up. 

"When we first met, that guy who was harassing me on the street. You just came up and saved me"

Vannessa was silent for a few moments and looked away before speaking up. "I don't normally play hero all the time, but that day when I saw you being pushed around by that asshole, I just, uh, lost it."

"Why? I mean I'm not complaining that you stepped in, but why did you?"

Vanessa quickly responded, "Look, I just saw a beautiful woman being attacked and I stepped in."

Both of us froze at her comment. I spoke up in a whisper, "You think I'm beautiful?"

She let out a small chuckle, "Of course" squeezing my hand again. 

"I think you are beautiful too" I tried to stop myself but failing, but that got her to look up at me. We both silently stared at each other for a few moments before I, or her, or both of us, start to lean in. Before I can stop myself from making a stupid mistake that could destroy my friendship with this wonderful woman, I feel the softest, most gentle lips on my own. 

Vanessa quickly jerks her head back with wide eyes. "I'm so sorry!" She quickly tries to stand, but I keep my hold on her arms and pull her back into another kiss. This one lasting much longer. As we both pull away, she speaks up again. "I... I didn't know..."

I almost laugh at the thought of the all powerful Vanessa speechless, "Yeah, I like you, I guess..."

"You guess?" She raised an eyebrow. I quickly pull her into another kiss and I fall onto my back with her on top of me. 

-_-_-_-_-_-

After what was an impromptu make-out session, we quickly relocated to Vanessa's apartment so she could be with Dylan in the morning. I feel her arms around my abdomen and lean back into her. I am still awake on what you could consider the best night of my life thinking how could this, any of this be real. People like me do not get happy endings, but yet, here she is. In the arms of someone who truly cares about her. No one else in my entire life has made me feel this happy. Maybe this is what I really need to have a good life.

**Author's Note:**

> I planned this to be just a one-shot, but I could expand it if people liked this story. Feel free to comment your thoughts! Thank you for reading!


End file.
